


SOUL meets SOUL

by Oceloter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore happy, Developing Relationship, Gen, Goat man needs a hug, I will kill anyone to make Asgore smile, Reader dies, Sad, depressed asgore, you give him hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceloter/pseuds/Oceloter
Summary: You where the first human who fell into the underworld.You where Asgore’s first declaration of war against humansYou where suppose to be the leading catalyst for it.You should hate your murderer, so why where you sympathizing with him. Why where you falling in love with him.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Reader, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“I, Asgore Dreemur. The King of Monster Kind declare war onto Human Kind.”

“Your SOUL shall become the leading catalyst for my kin’s freedom.”

“ **Now Perish.** ”

And with that a calculated and powerful swing of his red trident decorated with a tsubaki was directed at the core of your being. Your SOUL.

You Died.

“What is the meaning of this” Your murderer had yelled.

On the ruined floor lied your SOUL but it was a sad and miserable one. Holding no colour or even semblance of a human SOUL almost as if your very being was broken.

“ughh K-King. A-asgorr” Alphys the royal leading scientists scampered out.

“Explain!” the angered King of Monsters growled out

“Y-yyou see my King.. Ttthis SOUL iss Usel-less. Itt W-wont be of annyuse to bbbreak the barrier” her speech pattern stuttering even more at words of her incompetence.

Asgore was angered to say the least. He had finally found the first piece of his plan to free Monster kind, and he already encountered a problem.

But he also was angered at such a waste. 

‘I kill for the sake of my kin’ was the words he repeat everyday. They where the only words that will justified his murders. The words that still make him believe he isnt Evil. Even if his wif.. Ex-wife Toriel seems thinks so and yelled at his face when she left him. Alone.

Asgore scooped up the SOUL into his large paws. Dwarfing the fragile and small thing.  
‘I shall not disgrace you any further. I’m sorry’  
And he took the unnatural SOUL into his own. In hopes it may find piece at not being murdered for no reason.

“Myy K-kinng” the short lizard awwed. “Genius, if the SOUL has no use in the aid of participating in the destruction of the barrier suppressing our kind, it might as well serve to strengthen you for upcoming fights with other Humans. No matter how weak it is, it should still exclude a tremendous amount of energy human SOUL’s should possess” Stuttering long forgotten as she continued off, rambling about the data and calculations of how much LV and AT he might have gained.

King Asgore nodded along the scientists thoughts, not wanting to change the perspective she held of him. After all what monster would follow a King that feels sympathy for the enemy. Oh but how he wished to just ask them if they would like a cup of tea and talk about it peacefully rather than FIGHT.

* * *

“Hehh... usless how accurate” you lamented as you turn your self to stop staring at the ground where your body decayed, and turned your attention to..

“Asgore” you tested out. The occupants in room not hearing your words

Your Murder is what lead you here. By the hands of a monster your parent would tell you to scare their children into behaving. The traveling bard’s favorite song to tell and sing on their lyre. The same one’s you dismissed. 

Your death would help free a race that us humans have imprisoned in a god forsaken mountain that you had been pushed into by some of the village brats and the elders who deemed you possessed by demons and monsters.

But it seemed that even your death wasn’t useful for both of the races. So What now? Waste away here as a spirit wandering around. Except you cant be 5 feet away from your murderer. You where going to haunt his entire goat lifespan.

And yet..After so many years (Far to much for a goat)

You started to feel Sympathy for Asgore. The King of Monsters. Your murderer! Be it because of some weird form of bonding with your captor, that you started to feel bad for him. But that couldn’t be the reason, because you truly believe in the good of him.

You’ve seen him tend to his personal garden while handling every flower with delicate care

You have seen him cry and cry again after each sequential murder. Burdening himself all for the sake of a goal Monster kind has long since forgotten.

You wonder if he is fighting for Monster Kind’s freedom or for the Human’s SOUL’s he has taken, to make their non consensual death matter.

You wonder alot of things as time passes on.

* * *

A new Human has fallen in the underworld. They where different. For one they where a child. They looked so alike to the picture Asgore kept hidden in the bed drawer. They also seemed to only want to ACT and MERCY rather than ATTACK.

Yet the King must stop them, no matter how much he despises it.

“I so badly want to say, ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ But...  
You know how it is.” 

And the familiar Music trumpeted along the battle of Human and Monster.

Yet..

There was something different. The familiar catchy tune of the Boss Music played, but there was something else. Lyrics. And to dose not of the Boss SOUL wouldn’t have a clue of them but to you they where laid bare.

_My desire  
For mankind’s demise  
Filled them with  
The strength to survive  
The hopes and dreams  
My kin would fulfill  
Were inspired by lies _

You voice was forced speak the lyrics.

_I’m just a  
Broken shell of what I was  
A coward hiding from the truth _

No matter how much you tried to stop. 

_The voices in my head  
Tell me “run away!”  
But I must lead my kin  
Lest l, they go astray_

To take the words back. 

_Am I a sage or a murderer?  
Tainted with the souls of your kind.  
Human, don’t give up. The time is now.  
Your determination will set you free..._

You could feel Asgore’s entirety. The strength of his magic. The heat of the battle. The sweat forming under his suite of armor and layer of fur. The emotional burden his has bottled up all these years.  
And they where crushing you.

In these Millenia you haven’t a single thing. The need to sleep. The need to eat. A sense of touch. A sense of smell. The many emotions you as a human should carry. They have long since been forgotten. 

Yet here you where. All that you described and more. It was breath taking.

* * *

The barrier was broken and the sweet child didn’t have to die.

And surprisingly Humans and Monsters started integrating their life together.

A sweet ending.

Yet Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Asgore. Had to be an idiot and detach himself from the support he needs after all those years of trauma.

The goat man had situated him self at the opposite side of where his friends where staying and opened a small sweet plant shop.

Excuse after excuse, of why he cant come and visit Frisk who is living with his Ex-Wife Toriel. Why he cant spar with undyne and papyrus + the lazy bag of bones sans.

You where going to change things.


	2. Guide on how to take care of a flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because it stupid” you stated as a matter of fact “Your version of redemption. The only thing it dose it hurt you and the people around you. And i wont let that happen. You deserve this, after so many years of suffering don’t you think you deserve some happiness”

Your hand phased through the orchid decorating the window.

“Ughhh” letting out a huge grone as you furiously swipe your hand at the offending plant. Mocking you, not even are able to tickle it for some movement.

You where about to yell out of frustration when a crashing sound made you turn around.

Fragments of ceramic pot and soil that housed those beautiful yellow flowers Asgore loved to plant, yet here it was on the ground petals torn and roots showing. But Asgore’s face was even more devastating. His featured in a form you have rarely seen on him. shock.

Inspecting the room around you, for the source of the disruption to the goat man. Yet it came about fruitless so you mapped his sight for the source and you found it crossed on you.

That’s Impossible but with Asgore’s pupil dilating and visibly shaking, that was the only answer.

“You can see me” your words roll out, surprisingly coming out smoothly despite the years of neglect.

He seemed to still at your words.

“Hey! can you really see me” a step forward and he takes one back. You continue this rhythm until his back presses against a wall and you finally touch him.

Soft~ 

A chocked gasp sounded and it dragged you out of your admiration.

“If your ghost came back for revenge, I wont fight back. I deserve it” 

huh “Why would I take revenge for a person I care for” 

Your filter must have deterred over the years because saying things like that isn’t normal and to much to a person who just thinks a ghost from the past is coming to haunt him.

“Golly, I must be worse off than I thought” a nervous laugh

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You’re the result of my magic of course. A way to reconcile with my past. It was a dead give away when you forgave me instead of being vengeful like you should be”

“Thats sad” you deadpanned, “and rude I have my own free will!”

“Ahh you are right.. How about a cup of tea then since you’re my.. guest” Asgore starting slowly regaining himself as the thought of all this being fake shielded him from the truth.

You sigh “fine” You knew he was going to be difficult but really this much.. you should have expected it. 

Another enemy as you punch the cup, only for your fist to past through it. The liquid inside still not even a single wave of movement to show your efforts. So annoying

A Deep belly laugh from Asgore, “HAHAha I’m sor-“ a laugh skewered the word “rry but Golly is it funny” After finally composing himself.

‘Worth it’ you thought as the sight matches the beautiful scenery quite well. The rays of the tired sun leaking through the window and onto this golden behemoth. He was the most beautiful flower here. And you where going to take care of it.

“Hmphh” you fake glower “Since I cant enjoy tea, you have to teach me how to plant. Even if i cant touch a plant (I don’t need to if i can touch you) the knowledge would be fruitful.” where you going to apply flower care taking skills on a monster. Yes, yes you where. After all how different can they be.

And the fool complied without a second thought. And if he did question your creepy smile and the weird sounds (You haven’t laughed in years give yourself a brake) as you giggled “ushishishi”

* * *

Step 1: Make sure that the Flower is in good soil

After all your Flower can’t grow if its roots are being caged. 

Now how to do it?

“Cmoon Let’s goo outsideee” you pull at his large paw with all your puny might. He doesn’t even budge as you use your feet on his knee and pull.  
“Please I haven’t really seen the outside and I can’t stay 5 feet away from you” a little guilt trip. You felt awful but its the only way. Right now that is, you where still at the start of your plan.

“Of course I’m sorry. Let me just water the plants on the window sill and grab my hat.” he moves about carefully as to not throw you off while you continue to latch on stubbornly, content at the on sloth of sensations of soft fluff tickling your skin.

“Ummm wouldn’t you want to maximize your limit from me considering..” he was rather perplexed at your physical closeness despite your circumstances,

“noPe. Now lets go where burning day light” pointing at the still shining sum. After all your plan required precision.

With a sigh he grabbed his bucket hat from behind the counter and put it on his head, mindful of the horns who had their own holes in the hat. Giving a quick look at himself in a pitcher of water he was satisfied with his grooming.

You snort at the sight. Guess old habits do die hard.

“Ready King~” you tease, and was rewarded with Asgore brining down his hat to hide his...Wait!!. His fur can blush!!! 

You pocketed this discovery for later.

* * *

Asgore had resigned him self for a life of solitude. Wake up. Tend to the garden. Open Shop. Patiently wait behind the counter until some brave human tries to enter. Close shop. Make up excuses to his family. **Regret**. Sleep. 

Thats what he was going for yet why was a ghost from the past who should he haunting him, trying to get revenge. Instead taking him out for walks. Was his subconscious really that messed up to be tricking him into being healthy mentally.

“Heyy look Nice-cream” you pointed at the small vendor cart, “I heard some people saying today was a warm day, and since your always warm a nice nice-cream would be really good right now” you where pretty proud of that pun.

So off Asgore went to purchase the nice-cream.

Perfect

“Greeting. Can I orde- Sannns!” Asgore yelled out.

“Well if it isnt the king himself, how have you been old friend”

“Ughh well I’ve been well. Business at the flower shop is slow, humans are still scared about my appearance... so yea. How about you and the others?”

“Yea humans are still rattled about us but give them a good joke and they open up. Actually this is perfect Frisk is going to graduate elementary school, so Toriel is hosting a party. It’s been difficult to get in touch with you but now that your hear i can finally give her some good news” 

“Golly, it’s already been that long. Kid’s like Frisk must sure have grow up really fast, I wouldn’t be surprise if he is taller than you when I see him”

“So that’s a yes. Great!”

“Aggh w-“ 

“hmm something wrong” Sans asked puzzeled,

A shake of Asgore’s head.

“Aaalright.. il send the details in message later. I can’t waste any more time or il get fired again.”

Another nod, and Asgore tilted his head first as if being pulled and stumbled along.

After steering the goatmobile away from Sans’s eye sockets, you hop off ungracefully on the grassy floor,  
“Clutch is up. Ignition is turned off. Rear view mirrors are closed.”

“I’m not a car!” he yells

“To bad you have nice seats” you counter,

But he ignores your remark, “Why did you do that, with Sans. I’ve been trying to distance myself for their sake and... So why!”

“Because it stupid” you stated as a matter of fact “Your version of redemption. The only thing it dose it hurt you and the people around you. And i wont let that happen. You deserve this, after so many years of suffering don’t you think you deserve some happiness”

Asgore was in shock. He tried to wrap his head around what you just said. But he couldn’t. After all he **Murdered** you, and basically desecrated your body. Yet you where telling him to be happy. Could he be happy?

‘What about the 6 others you murdered. Would they want you to be happy’ 

And that hopeful feeling was crushed by the weight of the other 6 humans he **Murdered **for his fellow monster kind. No. All for the revenge of his child, in an act of rage which grew to quickly out of hand. He was horrible, he doesn’t deserve happiness.****

****Was it getting hard to breath. It was like they where in hotland with how thin the air is and how hot he is feeling. Wait no the Waterfall area, as some rain landed on his eyes and only them.** **

****A hand moved through the locks of his golden hair. It was comforting. As it carefully moved out and around, massaging his scalp and touching the tender area on the base of his his horns.** **

****Everything is peaceful. He could fall asleep. He rests his head on a soft pillow. And be nuzzled his face on it.** **

****‘Its ok, don’t worry. Stop thinking so much about it. Small steps is all it takes.’** **

****And with those words he drifted off.** **


	3. I’m not a dog!

Step 2: Water the plant and give it some sunlight

“Do you have everything with you!” you call out

“Yes!” 

“Present”  
“Check”

”Hat”  
“Check”

“A lunch box”  
“Che- wait no, why would I need that”

“So you can store the food you don't eat. For the cake! For mee!”

“You can’t even eat” Asgore pointed out

“Well, it's the thought that counts.” You pouted, “Anyway you should leave or you’re going to be fashionably late for Frisk’s party. Don't want to upstage Mettaton do we”

“Agghh! Golly is it time already, well see you!. Behave” Asgore deadpanned

“What am I dog!” you yelled out

“Don’t chew on my shoes!” followed with a laugh, were his parting words as he closed the door behind him and walked away.

You were contemplating trying just that but after a minute of chewing air, you decided to spare the shoe and your self.

After all, Asgore was away so it’s time to start the second part of your plan.

The first part worked well, he finally started going out more and talking to his friends again. Small hangout dates with Frisk. Training sessions with Undyne and Papyrus. He even started to interest himself in anime to talk with Alphys (It was a challenge but you manage to convince him and even got him hooked on a show). And in general talking with everyone be it messages or letters.

But there were still some hiccups, that being those dark nagging thoughts. Even with you as evidence that his past doesn’t hate him, it wasn’t enough. But you pretty much knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, Asgore never is. So you prepare.

* * *

He missed this,  
Mettatons flamboyant personality taking everyone’s attention especially if he notices any awkward conversations, easily bringing up their mood. Papyrus’s naivety with Sans’s comedic remark always makes the crowd have a full belly laugh. Undyne’s competitiveness to anything especially the board games they had situated. Alphys in vain trying to calm her down on why you shouldn’t threaten anyone over Uno, it’s was a cute sight. Especially afterward when Undyne blush at their comments with half-hearted threats and sometimes real ones.

Was he that stupid to remove himself from all of this? Could he even try to when he feels so happy.

Unfortunately, the party was at its ends with only Toriel, Sans, Frisk, and himself left.

He was eying the singular piece of cake left behind.  
Your words were ringing in his ear and the lunch box in his pocket felt heavy.  
_“So you can store the food you don't eat. For the cake! For mee!”_

What was he thinking even considering bringing a piece? You were just a ghost made up from his mind and magic, to try and calm him down. It was stupid to even consider it, he humored you enough by taking the damn lunch box.

Yet why did it hurt.  
It was facts, right? You weren’t real?  
So,  
why was his heart being squeezed in a vice grip.

Why was his stomach which should have been filled with delicious treats instead of heavy.

Why was his throat being crushed by some invisible force.

at just those thoughts.

“Oww.. your still here” a voice, a familiar one spoke

And looking over he sees her Toriel, his ex-wife.

“I’m sorry for disturbing, just was lost in thought” Asgore apologized not looking her in the eye

“You know. I’m surprised you came” Toriel asked

“Huh.. of course, I would come for Frisk” Asgore lied smoothly, still avoiding eye contact

“Asgore” a tired sigh

“Golly, am I that easy to read”  
First you, now Toriel. He wasn’t as smooth as he thought he was. Or was he more depressed looking than he thought.

“Oww dear no, you had everyone fooled but being married to you for 1000 years would make me somewhat insightful”

“You know I'm glad we split up,” Toriel said

“Ughh” Asgore in confusion looked up at her

“After... everything it was for the better. And I found someone that cared for me, and so did you.”

“Darlin~ I put Frisk in his bed. Going to leave me hanging” San’s called out

“Haha coming my McRibbs~” She singed songed. “Tell them thanks for bringing you back” 

He really should. And he knew just how to start.

“Actually can I have the last piece of that cake? I brought a lunch box”

* * *

“There all finished!” you exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> I waited patiently everyday for some Asgore/reader fics but got nothing.  
> So this is my take of it.


End file.
